


Sickfic

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [57]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I said they craft and I meant it lol, I swear I'm not dead i just have really bad writer's block, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Because every series needs one.*ahem*The Doctors are overworked.Schneep is almost convinced that Iplier's pockets are TARDISes of pixie sticks.Wilford keeps wanting to recreate the croquet scene from Alice in Wonderland.
Series: Come Together-verse [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1135463
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Sickfic

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks the door down*  
> Sorry this has taken ages writer's block and life and being sick and all that jazz is a bitch so LET'S GO!
> 
> (Sorry for Anti's writing formatting the site I usually use updated so it looks a little different I'm goign to see if I can fix it eventually but who knows if that's going to work heh.)  
> I hope you enjoy! Hopefully the next one won't take as long, although I promise nothing.

Dark rose an eyebrow at the other man in Medbay. 

The lights were all turned off. He’d been glad for it because he had a wicked headache, but...

He noticed the wet towel on the back of the clown’s neck and winced in sympathy. Migraine. 

Host came in to have his bandages changed and paused. 

“Wiggle’s migraine lessened slightly due to the cold compress.” 

The whispered narration helped immediately, judging by the way Wiggles relaxed. 

Dark couldn’t help but nod to the ego as he thumped his way to the chairs against the wall, leaning heavily on his cane.

Okay, OW. 

He really should have learned by now not to move. Ever. 

Really, the only reason he was up right now was because of spite and the stretches he did every day. 

Primarily spite. 

He sighed as Host narrated him a heat pack for his shoulders and back. 

|Thank you.|

Wiggles groaned. “Talk again and I’m going to kill you.”

He shut up. The ringing static was probably horrible. It certainly wasn’t helping him.

Iplier finished wrapping Host’s bandages as Schneep handed Wiggles a glass of water and some pills. 

“These might help. You can stay here as long as you need. Doctor’s orders to at least try slowing down on the drinks.” 

Wiggles groaned and flopped back onto the bed. “I hate you all.”

“Shut up and get some rest. Dark, I’ll get you in a minute.”

He was about to respond when he remembered and gave a hurried thumbs-up. 

Host made his way out of the room and Iplier called him over into the office. 

“What hurts today?”

|Shoulders, back, left leg, head.|

“Phantom pains, or re-injuries?”

|Not sure. Still a pain to do anything. Back seems alright, it’s mostly the leg and a nasty headache.|

Iplier stood. “Let me get you a leg brace then, it doesn’t seem to be a reinjury. And don’t frown at me, you need it. I assume you already took something for the headache?”

|Yes.|

“I’ll see if I can get a back brace, too. In the meantime, sit and do nothing. Host’s heating packs are gold, so enjoy it. If you want to stay I can get you some tea.”

|Black, one sugar.|

“You need sleep, so no. I’ll get you that lavender blend Host likes. Now shush.”

Soon enough he had a leg brace, a back brace, painkillers, and a cup of tea. 

|How did you get this? I’m 95% certain he keeps it in a locked cabinet.|

“Yes, well, I’m excellent with a lockpick. Drink.”

He drank. 

“Now sit, do some sewing or something, and do literally nothing.”

|I don’t sew.|

He gave him an unimpressed look. “And that quilt you got Wil for his birthday wasn’t hand-made.”

… he had a point.

He summoned his latest project out of the Void and started to piece together his latest section, ignoring the way Iplier smirked and left the room. 

Asshole. 

\-----------------

Iplier had learned long ago to keep almost anything he would ever need in his pockets. It was one of the reasons he constantly wore a doctor’s jacket. 

He had to say, the pixie sticks he kept in there were more helpful than anyone realized. 

He passed one to Jim without looking up from his book, biting back a grin when the moping immediately stopped. 

Then he was crowded by Jims asking if he had any FunDip. 

Well, that was something to put in his pockets later. 

He handed out the rest of his pixie sticks and made a note to grab the rest of the box he kept in his office. 

He looked up at loud squawking and sighed. 

Wilford was probably trying to play croquet again. And with Dark out of commission… 

He was the Iplier dad. 

He would probably need the candy canes left over from Christmas after all. 

He carefully balanced the book in the arm of the chair and sent a quick text to Dark that he’d take care of it. 

Well, life in the manor was never boring, that was for sure. 

\----------------

“Anti, stop, you’re going to break your neck.”

Schneep reached out and grabbed a sock-skidding Anti by the wrist seconds before he would have been hit by the door flying open, Wilford cheerfully wrangling a flamingo and whistling his way out to the gardens. 

“̷...I̷’̷m̷ n̷o̷t̷ s̷u̷r̷e̷ w̷h̷e̷t̷h̷e̷r̷ I̷ s̷h̷o̷u̷l̷d̷ s̷a̷y̷ t̷h̷a̷n̷k̷ y̷o̷u̷ o̷r̷ d̷r̷e̷a̷d̷ t̷h̷a̷t̷ h̷e̷’̷s̷ p̷l̷a̷y̷i̷n̷g̷ c̷r̷o̷q̷u̷e̷t̷ a̷g̷a̷i̷n̷.̷”̷

He shrugged haplessly and scrounged through his pockets. Aha.

“Butterscotch or peppermint?”

"̷S̷h̷o̷u̷l̷d̷ I̷ a̷s̷k̷?̷"̷

“Iplier.”

"̷A̷h̷.̷"̷

He took a butterscotch. Schneep shrugged and popped the peppermint into his mouth. 

“You should see the box of pixie sticks he keeps under his desk. It’s insane.”

"̷S̷o̷ T̷H̷A̷T̷'̷S̷ w̷h̷y̷ h̷e̷ g̷a̷v̷e̷ m̷e̷ o̷n̷e̷ o̷f̷ t̷h̷o̷s̷e̷.̷ I̷ c̷o̷u̷l̷d̷ n̷e̷v̷e̷r̷ f̷i̷g̷u̷r̷e̷ i̷t̷ o̷u̷t̷.̷"̷

“Yep.”

They watched the man in question hurry after Wilford, who was lining up a shot with a garden gnome. 

“Do you suppose it’s ever too much to ask for a quiet day?”

Anti only laughed. 


End file.
